


Puppy Tails - A day with Sherlock

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone follows Sherlock for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - A day with Sherlock

7:00am – The door opened a cup of coffee was placed on the bedside table. There was a loud grunt. Gladstone jumped up onto the end of the bed. He could see a mop of curly black hair, nothing else moved. 

7:30am – “Sherlock get up for Christ sake. You’ve got to take those body parts you stole back to Barts.” A head appeared above the covers then and Sherlock picked up his now tepid coffee and started to drink. He rubbed his eyes.

7:45am. - Gladstone stood in the bathroom watching as uncle Sherlock stripped down. No wonder he always wore that heavy coat there was hardly any fur on his body. Except for, god what was that? Gladstone backed up to the door as Sherlock got into the shower.

8:00am – Uncle Sherlock was still in the shower it smelled like mint it was nice. Gladstone snuggled into uncle Sherlock’s PJs. There was a weird squelching noise for a minute and uncle Sherlock sighed and whispered ‘John’ under his breath. 

8:15am - Uncle Sherlock got out of the shower looking flushed. He looked down at Gladstone. “How did you get in here?” Uncle Sherlock yawned and opened the door to let Gladstone out.

8:30am - There were two pieces of toast on the plate in front of Uncle Sherlock, he looked at them as he drank his second cup of coffee.

9:00am – After some debate his dad had eaten the toast and given a lovely buttered bit to Gladstone. Uncle Sherlock was drinking another coffee.

9:15am – They were in a taxi to the hospital with a big freezer box. Uncle Sherlock was looking out of the window. He was sat on his dad’s lap and when he looked up there was a reflection in the glass. It looked like uncle Sherlock was looking at his dad.

9:45am – He didn’t like Molly. She was too close to his uncle Sherlock, only his dad was allowed to be that close. He sat in a corner sulking while dad talked to Molly and uncle Sherlock looked at a severed arm.

10:45am – Uncle Sherlock had picked him up and was trying to clean up his mess. Dad had gone off with Molly for a coffee and Gladstone had pee’d on her bag. Now Molly was taking his dad off him too. “Bad Gladstone.” Said uncle Sherlock trying his best to look cross.

11:15am – Uncle Sherlock was stood outside Barts with him and the smokers. Apparently using white spirits to clean a £200 bag wasn’t a good idea. Dad had said they were both in the ‘dog house’. Uncle Sherlock took a big breath as one of the smokers breathed out.

12.00 midday – Gladstone was stuffed into uncle Sherlock’s coat as they looked around Harrods. None of the bags they’d looked at were acceptable. 

13:00pm - Uncle Sherlock decided to buy a black Givenchy bag with a matching keyring. He charged it to his card and had it gift wrapped. Gladstone was really happy to get out of there, he really needed to pee.

13:55pm – They got a plain hot dog off a street vendor.

14:00pm – Uncle Sherlock was blowing on a hot dog and feeding it to him. It was nice he licked Sherlock’s fingers to make sure he got everything.

14:15pm – A policeman told uncle Sherlock off for feeding the pigeons his bun at Trafalgar square.

14:16pm – Gladstone pee’d on the policeman’s shoe.

15:00pm – They were back at Barts. Molly was squeaking and hugging uncle Sherlock. He didn’t like that, and he couldn’t pee on her new bag. Dad said it was very expensive, and peeing on things was naughty.

15:15pm – They went home in a Taxi uncle Sherlock seemed to be staring at dad in the glass again. Dad didn’t notice.

16:00pm – Dad was yawning as he made tea. He put some puppy food down in the bowl but Gladstone was full of sausage. Uncle Sherlock had his feet on the sofa and was holding his hands together under his chin. “You fed him sausage again didn’t you?” Said dad, the corner of uncle Sherlock’s mouth turned up.

17:00pm – “Have you eaten anything today.” Dad said to uncle Sherlock as his tummy made a big rumble for the 17th time.

17:15pm – Dad had taken the skull thing downstairs and said that if uncle Sherlock didn’t come out to dinner with him in the next 5 minutes he was going to show Mrs Hudson an experiment about dissolving bone in acid.

17:20pm – They all walked together toward Angelo’s restaurant. 

17:30pm – Dad ordered a pizza.

18:00pm - Dad made sure uncle Sherlock had at least half of the pizza. It was ok though it had sausage on it and uncle Sherlock fed him lots under the table. 

18:05pm – Dad slapped uncle Sherlock’s hand. “Stop feeding him sausage.”

19:00pm – Gladstone had been asleep under the table when dad picked him up, he yawned. Uncle Sherlock headed out of the restaurant, but dad stopped to pick up a box. “Tiramisu.” Angelo said. “It’s his favourite.”

19:15pm – Uncle Sherlock poured some stuff into a glass and sipped it. Dad sat down in his chair to watch crap telly with a bottle of beer. Uncle Sherlock watched dad for a bit.

19:45pm - Uncle Sherlock went back into his room, and closed the door. He pulled out his I-pod, put in an earphone and pressed play. He stared to tap his feet. _You've gone too far this time, but I'm dancing on the valentine.._ The words sounded stupid even to a puppy.

20:30pm – “Sherlock, pick your bloody clothes up.” Dad appeared at the bedroom door and threw Sherlock’s PJ’s at him. Gladstone woofed. They both looked down at him.

20.33pm – Gladstone loved it when dad blew raspberries on him tummy.

20:45pm – Dad and Sherlock were on the sofa watching something called James Bond. Uncle Sherlock was eating the cake dad got for him and not sharing. Gladstone could feel his eyes closing as his dad picked him up and put him in his bed. The world was all fluffy and comfortable and he fell asleep.

“You tired that puppy out today.” Said John as he sat back down, he managed to grab the bowl just before it fell on the floor. Gladstone wasn’t the only tired one in the flat.


End file.
